supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20150630164724
Als Mei fertig war, ging sie nach draußen und betrachtete den See. Die warme Sommersonne spiegelte sich im Wasser und ließ erscheinen, als hätte jemand eine Tonne Glitzer auf ihm verteilt. Er lag ruhig da, kein bisschen Wind war zu verspühren. Bilder tauchten vor ihr auf, von ihrer Familie, Ian und seinem Vater, Bridget und der Gruppe; dem Kontrollverlust und ihrem Kampf gegen Connor. So viel schönes, aber auch grausames. Er packte gerade den Rest seines Koffers aus und schaute aus dem Fenster um nach seiner Freundin zu schauen. Sie trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit der weißen Aufschrift: Turn up the musik rock your soul, keep on dancing loose control. Dazu eine helle, kurze Jeanshose und etwas festere Schuhe. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm. Nachdem Johnny das letzte Teil in den Schrank geräumt hatte, ging er die Treppe herunter und schaute sich um. Ihm fiel der etwas hellere Holzboden auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Belustigt den Kopf schüttelnd ging er durch die Eingangstür und langsam auf Mei zu. "Sag mal, hast du den Boden im Wohnzimmer machen lassen?", fragte er und umarmte das Mädchen von hinten. "Nein, hab ich nicht.", bevor der etwas erwiedern konnte sprach sie weiter. "Ich hab ihn komplett selbst gemacht." "Hättest du nicht einfach schnipsen können?" Ein paar Sekunden vergingen und er merkte dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Es- ich- tut mir leid..." Der Engel schluckte die Tränen runter und versuchte normal zu sprechen. "Ich hätte. Aber so einfach ist das nicht. Mein Dad hat mir einst alles Handwerkliche selbst beigebracht. Ich liebe das Bauen und etwas mit meinen eigenen Händen zu erschaffen. Ich kenn mich mit jedem Teil an diesem Auto aus und mit jedem an diesem Haus. Ich werde das Erbe meiner Familie ehren und alles von Hand wieder aufbauen wenn es abbrennen sollte. Wie dein Vater würde auch ich den Impala wieder zusammen setzten solange nur ein Teil noch funktioniert. Das hab ich mir damals geschworen als ich ihre Andenken hier im See versenkte." Johnny musste schlucken. Erst dann wurde ihm klar, wie Mei all die Zeit ohne Hilfe durchstehen konnte. "Was meinst du mit andenken?", er fragte es vorsichtig, mit sanfter und einfühlsamer Stimme. Trotz jeder Anstrengung rollten doch ein paar Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. Ihre stimme jedoch war gefasst. "Etwas das jeden von ihnen ausmachte. Das lieblingsarmband meiner Mutter. Die Uhr mit dem abgenutzten Lederband meines Vaters und den liebsten Spielzeugsoldaten meines Bruders. Gleichzeitig trag ich immer etwas von ihnen am Körper. Die Kette meines Vaters. Das Lederarmband meines Bruders und...", sie musste schlucken als sie auf ihren rechten Ringfinger schaute, "Und den Ring meiner Mutter welchen inr Dad zur Verlobung schenkte." Dem Jungen kamen die Tränen udn er drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Eine Hand glitt ihren rechten Arm herunter zum Ring. Er betrachtete ihn und strich leicht mit dem Finger darüber... Und tat etwas das Mei erschütterte. "Ich liebe dich, Mei. Für immer. Und ich möchte dass du es weißt.", flüsterte er. "Vielleicht ist es noch zu früh dafür, aber ich möchte nicht zu lange warten. Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nicht unsterblich. Und du weißt wie kurz das Leben als Jäger sein kann. Vor allem du.", während er sprach ging er langsam um das Mädchen herum. Die ganze Zeit auf den Ring fixierd kniete er sich vor ihr hin. "Bitte.", hauchte er ohne es als Frage zu formulieren. Meis eisblaue Augen weiteten sich und Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinab bis sie sich am Kinn trafen und zu boden tropften. Mit einem innigen Kuss fiel sie ihm in die Arme. Das genügte ihm vollkommen.